Chapter 3
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Heather hatched a plan to take out Ladybug but one stupid cat comes to her rescue
Chat Noir Claws Of Shadows Chapter 3

The morning sun hit Marienette like a brick to the face as the sun shined down at her telling her to wake up. Waking up, Mari couldn't get that memory of Chat kissing Heather on the balcony of that building, the mere thought of it made her sick.

 _Was that Adrian or was that Chat Blanc?_

Marienette shook her head then packed her stuff and left her house with a sort of a gloomy look even though nothing was wrong with her except what she saw last night. Can this day get any worse? Yes it can because Adrian was sitting on the steps reading a book on self help so Mari went up to confront him as he looked up and tried to back away but Marienette grabbed his arm to make sure he doesn't escape.

"Adrian I need to know the truth, were you and Heather really kissing?" asked Mari choking on her tears but failed.

Adrian could feel the tears coming from her love bug so he wiped her tears and embraced her tightly to tell her that he still loves her little ladybug.

"Marienette I love you and only you that much is true, it wasn't me that kissed Heather you see that was Chat Blanc that kissed her because I would never hurt you like that" explained Adrian.

It was as if the whole weight of the world was lifted off of Mari's shoulder so she kissed the silly boy lovingly then let go. The two love birds decided to go out on a date to a nice restaurant where they had burgers and such; out of their perception, Heather looked down at them seeing how perfect they were to each other. She did not want that after all she wanted Marienette to die so she can have Adrian all to herself because if she can't have Adrian then no one can.

"Don't worry Marienette I'll give you something to fight for" said Heather disappearing from view.

After they ate, Adrian walked her lover back home and gave Mari a kiss goodnight he walked home himself after she waved at him. All of a sudden a mist surrounded them both with Marienette and Adrian screaming then disappearing from view when the mist settled down, as soon as Mari woke up she was suspended 30ft in the air on the Eiffel Tower tied up looking down she could see all of Paris.

"What?! What the hell am I doing up here?! Someone help me! Please!" yelled Marienette frantic trying to set herself free so she can transform into Ladybug but to no avail.

"Well well Marienette it seems you're hanging around for the ride...your final ride at least" said Heather lifting Mari's chin up and smirking.

"You won't get away with this!" said Marienette struggling to get free.

Meanwhile Adrian appeared back in his house with a note attached to his forehead saying this: _If you want to see Marienette alive come to the Eiffel Tower before midnight because I injected a toxin that will consume your little lover so you better come quickly before it's too late_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Heather Rytan_

Adrian bolted out of his room, downstairs then out the door and got to a secret area where Plagg appeared.

"So what's the plan?" asked Plagg.

"I'm going to trick Heather into thinking I'm leaving Marienette then when the moment is right, I kick her off of the platform thus saving Marienette in the process" explained Adrian.

"That's genius Adrian" said Plagg expressing his excitement about Adrian's plan.

"Ok, Plagg claws out!" said Adrian as the ring pulled Plagg in transforming him into Chat Noir.

The black cat used his grappling hook to swing around the city desperately wanting to save her ladybug by any means possible and he didn't care about the consequences as long as Marienette was safe.

 _Don't worry Marienette you're going to be ok just go along with my plan please...for your safety_

Meanwhile suspended 30 ft in the air Marienette could see what was her knight in black armor named Chat Noir coming to the rescue, he looked at her and kissed her but could feel the toxin in the kiss then spit out the purple black toxin on the ground.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Marienette.

"Yea I do, I'm gonna trick Heather into joining forces against you hun then when the moment is right I'll kick her off the platform then save you in the process" explained Noir.

"Yes good plan indeed Adrian I'm surprised you can come up with a plan like that" said Heather coming out of the shadows and entering the playing field.

Chat readied his claws knowing he had to improvise by beating the living hell out of Heather for stealing his girl and he was about to do something about it. He charged at her with a kick to the face but she countered into a punch in the leg causing a shockwave knocking Adrian into a support beam holding the Tower together. Wiping his mouth he ducked a potential shock attack and brought out his extending staff then attacked her by using quick punches and acrobatic moves disorienting her to the point she was dizzy trying to compose her but was met with Chat's boot in the face knocking her down to the ground.

"Hey you ok?" said Adrian giving Mari the antidote to the toxin then untying her.

"Yea thanks Adrian" responded Marienette kissing her hero.

Heather hit the cold hard ground hard causing the ground shake violently and she got up like she never got hit as hard as she did. Both looked down in shock as this woman would not go down and stay dead, Adrian used his grappling hook to attach to a lamppost, grabbed Mari then swung over to it but landed on a building watching as everything Heather touched it turned into an akuma fueled monster with one true purpose: Destroy Chat Noir and Miraculous Ladybug. The monsters looked up to see them both then proceeded to climb up the tall skyscraper to meet our heroes and corrupt them in akuma filth.

"Um Marienette I think now is a good time to change into Ladybug" said Noir panicked mode.

"Right" responded Marienette as she transformed into Ladybug then readied herself as the monsters made their way up.

"This is going to make me sick" complained Adrian.

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she brought out her lucky charm and both were ready for a fight but Heather pulled them back to greet the two heroes.

"I will give you this, your both are strong together but what would happen if one of your trusted companions were to betray you?" said Heather as she caused the building to collapse, causing Ladybug and Chat Noir to fall through. Smoke and fire filled the collapsed skyscraper and Marienette couldn't see anything but as soon as her vision came back, she could hear scraping of claws and a blurry white figure inching closer to her like how a predator stalks her prey.

"Ladybug...come out and play with me...don't worry I won't hurt you too bad"

She knew that voice, that cold calculating voice that felt as if she was facing a psychotic killer but it was her worst nightmare Chat Blanc.

"Chat...Blanc...oh no" said Marienette as she hid behind a broken support beam as Blanc inched closer scraping his claws ever so slowly adding to the creepy effect.

Mari's breath slowed as she knew he was inching closer to her before he grabbed her by the throat lifting her up, trying to knock all the wind out of Ladybug and possibly kill her the same way he killed Hawkmoth. Marienette held on to his arm then shocked him with a shocking defense mechanism she implanted in her transformation in case an enemy tries to do any funny business without her knowing which caused Chat Blanc to back up a bit but growled at his damage.

"I'm sorry but I must put you down...please forgive me Adrian" said Ladybug whispering the last part to herself.

Blanc pounced on Lady but she moved out of the way and as he was about to get up, Marienette kicked him hard in the side of the head so hard that the akuma collar came flying off, burning in the flames then Mari used Chat's grappling hook to escape the final explosion of that skyscraper and laid her partner on the clearing stroking his hair gently.

"You stupid cat…" said Marienette kissing his forehead waiting until he woke up.


End file.
